Safe and Sound
by Skire
Summary: "Marceline?" "Yes Bonnibel?" "Will you always be here to keep me safe?" Marceline smiled and floated over to Bonnibel, "Always." "Really?" "Until the day I die." She grins, "and IF that day ever comes, I'll still find a way to protect you." "Promise?" "I promise." Bubbline, MxPB, Marblegum. -One Shot-


**This is actually pretty sad. I was sad writing this... So like in my drawing, I said I'm currently addicted to the song: Safe and Sound, from the Hunger Games' sound track. I ended up writing a fanfic about it and I also drew a comic but it turned out stupid so I scratched it and just went with this. So please enjoy or cry... whatever.**

* * *

Princess Bubblegum had just changed into her pyjamas and she then waited by her balcony window, _'She's late._' She thought and she waited for her beloved girlfriend. Then somebody just appeared before her,

"Hey Bonni." She was met with a playful grin. Bubblegum jumped a bit,

"Marceline...!"

"The one and only, baby." She grinned and floated in,

"You're late." the pink girl pouted,

"Yeah, I know I'm sorry..." Bubblegum noticed something different about Marceline, but she just couldn't put her finger on it.

"Marcy... W-Why where you late?"

Marceline bit her lower lip, '_she's hiding something.'_ Bubblegum thought, then she stared at Marceline she looked like what she always had except she seemed tired. Why?

"It's nothing Bonni, really." Marceline replied, "C'mon." She said and wrapped an arm around Bonni's waist.

"Where are we-!" Bubblegum yelped as Marceline flew up and out of the window and above the castle tower, then she sat down on the roof and made Bubblegum straddle her.

"Look." She said and pointed to the sky, far off the horizon something flew into the air and then there was a loud 'pop' which made bubblegum jump a little but then the colors that exploded in the sky made her watch in awe. More rockets and fireworks flew into the sky.

"It's beautiful Marcy..."

"I know."She smiled and kissed Bonnibel's forhead as they enjoyed the show. When the fireworks stopped, Bonnibel stiffled a yawn then Marceline started strumming her bass as Bubblegum laid her head on Marceline's shoulder as she wrapped her legs around Marceline's waist. Then Marceline started singing, but it was different than her usual singing voice. The lyrics seemed to have something powerful in them, but Bonnibel was a bit too sleepy to wonder about it now.

_I remember tears streaming down your face,_

_when I said 'I'd never let you go.'_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light._

_I remember you said, 'Don't leave me here alone.'_

_But all that's done and gone and past tonight._

She pause and took a little peek at Bonnibel whose eyes were now closed.

_Just close your eyes,_

_the sun is going down._

_You'll be alright,_

_no one can hurt you now._

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be,_

_safe and sound._

She paused but kept on strumming,

_Don't you dare look out your window darling,_

_Everything's on fire._

_The war outside our door keeps raging on._

_Hold onto this lullaby,_

_Even when music is gone,_

_go-o-o-one._

_Just close your eyes,_

_the sun is going down._

_You'll be alright,_

_no one can hurt you now._

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be,_

_safe and sound._

She strums more powerfully but still soft and gentle. She hums a little and Bonnibel shifts but settles down. '_She's asleep_.' Marceline thinks, '_better wrap this up.'_

She starts to strum slower again,

_Just close your eyes.._

_You'll be alright..._

_Come morning light..._

_You and I will be,_

_Safe,_

_and,_

_Sound._

She stops voicing out lyrics and just strums a bit and then she slowly ends it. She then puts her bass to the side first then she starts floating, careful not to wake the candy princess. She floated down into the bed room and gently placed Bonnibel on the bed, she then put the covers over her. She kissed her and whispered, "Goodnight my dear, Bonnibel." She smiled and stroked her hair for while before leaving the princess to dream.

* * *

The next day, Bubblegum had woken up feeling refreshed and rejuvinated. She went through her daily plans without disturbances, everything went smoothly. Until the unexpected arrival of Finn and Jake.

Bonnibel was up in her room signing documents when there was a knock on her door. She fixed her papers and put her pen back in place. She stood up and opened the door, "Yes?"

"You're highness." Peppermint Butler bowed, "Sir Finn and Jake are here to see you."

"Oh, tell them to meet me in the dining room."

"As you wish, M'lady." Peppermint bowed once more before the leaving the presence of the Princess. She fixed the documents and filed them all properly then she proceeded to the dining room.

Finn and Jake were served some bread with some sort of delicious dip and Jake was gobling it all up. "Hello boys." Bubblegum greeted,

Finn was the first one to look up, "Hey Peebles." He smiled.

"Hey PB." Jake said with a mouth full of bread, then he chewed and swallowed, "Great bread and dip."

"Why thank you. It is from Bakery Kingdom." She said sweetly, "Now what brings you two here?"

"Do you know where Marceline is?" Jake asked, and Bubblegum raised an eye brow.

"No Jake, why? Did something happen?" She asked worridly,

"Well..." Jake started, but got interrupted by Finn.

"Marcy didn't show up to our Barbarian Brawl, so we thought she forgot and went here." Finn said, "So I'm guessing she isn't here?"

"N-No, she isn't here." Bubblegum said. She sits down across the boys, "Where do you think she is?"

Jake shrugged, "Maybe she had something important to do." Then he stuffed another soaked piece of bread into his mouth, "Probably vamp bizz in the Nightosphere." He pointed out.

"Yeah. She's being called a lot to the Nightosphere lately." Finn stated,

"Really?" Bubblegum asks 'cause this is the first she's heard of this news.

"Yeah, didn't she tell you? Finn asked and Bubblegum shook her head, "Well, Marcy's being called to the Nightosphere more and more often. She flaked on out jam session yesterday too."

'_That explains why she had that tired look last night_.' Bubblegum thought, "Why do you think that is?"

Finn shrugs, "Dunno."

"Maybe it's Hunson again." Jake says and points a piece of bread at Finn, "Maybe he's forcing her to run the place again."

"Yeah! He could be!" Finn said, "But Marcy said not to worry, so I don't think that's the case."

"Whatever man." Jake says and goes back to eating some bread.

"Do you think she's alright?"

"Yeah! Marcy's tough and awesome!" Finn says with a fist pump, "Plus she can totally take on whoever's in the Nightosphere."

"I-I'm glad to hear that." Bubblegum says with a bit of relief. "So since Marceline didn't come to your appointment, what did you do?"

Finn's eyes lit up and he started telling the story of their newest adventure. Bubblegum listened intently because it has been a while since the boys had visited. She enjoyed this moment with them but at the same time she was worrying about Marceline.

When the boys finally go home. Bubblegum saw them off and gave Jake a basket of that bread and dip he loved so much and waved them goodbye. The princess then went up to her bedroom to retire for the day. She changed into her favorite pajama shirt and some pink sweatpants. Then she shut off the lights and went to bed. It was pretty early, but she wanted to rest even if tomorrow was her day off.

* * *

Bubblegum wakes up the next day later than her usual, she intentds to enjoy her day off. She sits up and stretches while smiling, loving the fact she got to sleep to her full contentment. She then gets out of bed and sees some warm tea on her dresser. She puts on a robe and picks the cup up and walks to the balcony. She looks over the royal garden then into the kingdom. It looked beautiful. She sipped some tea and just enjoyed the view. When she finally finished her tea she heard a familiar strumming of an instrument. A bass to be exact. She looked down below at the Royal gardens, and right in the middle, in front of the big apple tree was none other than Marceline. She was wearing her sunhat and gloves along with a gray tank top, gray torn jeans and some brown boots. She was singing in front of the tree, which seemed a bit strange. Bubblegum decided to go down there. Clad in her pajamas and the robe, she raced down the halls and the steps that lead to the gardens. The servants greeted her majesty as she passes and she replied with a simple wave. Once she got to the gardens, she made her way to the giant apple tree in the middle. She then saw Marceline stop playing, then she stabbed the mighty Axbass into the ground, right in front of the apple tree.

"Marcy?" Bubblegum asked then Marceline turned and smiled,

"Hey Bonni." She said as she floated over then draped an arm around Bonnibel, pulled her in for a kiss. "What's shakin'?" She asked,

"Nothing really." She says and turns to Marceline, "It's my day off." She smiles.

"Awesome. Then we can hang out." Marceline grins,

"Which brings us to the question; Why are you awake at this hour?"

"Well, after I did some things yesterday, I immediately fell asleep and ended up waking around 8am-ish. So here I am. Wide awake."

"Uh-huh. And what's with this?" She asks gesturing to the Axbass that is now stabbed into the floor.

"A marker."

"A marker?"

"Yeah."

"What for exactly?"

"Well, seeing as how I'm always here. I thought of putting a shack right here."

"A shack? Right here?"

"Yeah. Like a flippin' awesome shack."

"Why here?"

"'Cause it has a great view of your room." Marceline grins, and Bubblegum blushes.

"Oh you..."

"So what do you want to do? I mean, We've got all day."

"Hmm... I'm not entirely sure."

"How 'bout a picnic."

"A picnic?"

"Yeah! Right here."

"I think that sounds wonderful Marcy. I'll go get peppermint to prepare a picnic basket."

"Awesome. I'll go get a blanket."

Bubblegum giggles, "Alright Marcy."

"And you." She says and undoes the ribbon of the robe, "should get changed." She smirks as her pajamas are now in full view.

"Marcy!" She shrieks and covers up, Marceline floats away snickering. Bubblegum ties her robe again and heads inside, unable to wipe the smile from her face.

* * *

Later, she returns to the apple tree with the axbass, picnic basket in one arm. She was now wearing the same outfit she had worn during the door lord incident. Then she sees Marceline's dark figure floating down with a red and white blanket in hand. Her feet touch the ground, she walks over to her princess and they kiss for a while. Marceline then lays out the blanket and they sit and eat. Bubblegum had been packed a lot of red foods since everyone knows about her relationship with the Vampire Queen. They laugh and talk until Marceline proposes to play a game,

"Here's how it'll go." She picks up a strawberry and puts it in her mouth. "We both eat one end of the strawberry with out our lips touching. Our hands have to be behind our backs too."

"Winner gets?"

"Winners gets to do whatever they want and loser has to comply."

Bubblegum thinks about it and says, "Alright. Let's play." She says, she leans in close. "Ready?"

"Set." She bites her end.

"Go."

Marceline starts to chew on her end slowly as Bubblegum chews hers. Soon they're lips almost brush, Marceline is doing really good. Or she makes it seem like that. Bubblegum can't seem to resist wanting to touch her girlfriend's lips. When they were one centimeter apart, Bubblegum couldn't stand it. She kissed her fully on the mouth. Marceline smirked in the kiss, then she parted from the Bubblegum princess.

"You lose Bonni."

"What do you wanna do?"

"Oh I dunno..." She mused then she starts tickling Bubblegum.

"Marce-LINE! Ahahahahah!" she laughs hard as Marceline attacks her kept on tickling the princess until she couldn't breathe anymore. After they calmed down a bit. They just lay down and looked at the clouds. Bubblegum was ontop of Marceline, and they just enjoyed this moment together. Then Marceline broke the silence,

"Bonni."

"Yes, Marcy?"

"I love you."

"Aww," She looked up and kissed Marceline in the lips, "I love you too."

"I know." She smiles,

"Why did you say that?"

"Just felt like it." She hugs Bubblegum tightly, and Bubblegum started to wonder if Marceline was still hiding something from her. They went back to watching the clouds and soon enough they fell asleep.

* * *

Bubblegum woke up in her room. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked around and it seemed that it was around 5pm. She also noticed she was alone, which made her a bit sad. Then she saw a note on the dresser. She picked it  
up and read it. It was from Marceline.

_Hey Bonni,_

_Sorry I wasn't able to stay long. After a few hours of sleeping I woke up and was called to the Nightosphere. I won't be back for 2 weeks. Sorry I had to cut our date shorter than what I had planned. Anyway, see you in a while._

_-M_

Bubblegum sighed as put the letter aside, '_What is going on over there Marceline?_' she thought as she stood up and stretched. She went over to her desk which still had paperwork from the other night. She decided to finish it instead of doing anything else. It was the one thing she could do to take her mind off of Marceline.

* * *

Bubblegum was pacing her room. She hadn't been able to sleep the past few days because of worry. Marceline had been missing for almost one month. Bubblegum thought she was just held up, but after a few days she started worrying. Then she started imagining bad things. So now she had sent out Finn and Jake to find Marceline. She kept pacing her room. She was in her movie night outfit. She was supposed to enjoy her day today but she couldn't be cause of Marceline. Then Finn bursted through the door,

"Peebles...!" The urgency in his voice was very alarming.

"What happened!?"

Finn gulps, "Y-You should come with us..." He said gravely and Bubblegum went with him. They climbed onto Jake and went to Marceline's cave. The first thing Bubblegum noticed was that in the place where Marceline's pink and purple house is supposed to be was ashes and broken wood. When Jake stopped she got off and ran slowly, then walked, then fell to her knees.

"Marceline..." She whispered. "MARCELINE!" She shouted into the cave. "Where in Ooo could you be...!?" she had been holding it back, but no longer. Hot tears streamed down her cheeks as she sobbed for her beloved vampire.

"Jake, we should look around. Maybe we'll find a clue." Finn said and Jake nodded.

They looked around the place, looking for any lead as to where their friend is. No luck.

"Jake, did you find anything?" Finn asked,

"Nothing here man."

"Darn it..." Finn sighed and looked back to Bubblegum who was still kneeling and crying. "There's only one thing left to do." He then draws a cirlce with a happy face in the middle. Then he takes out some bug milk and raises it over his head. "HERE'S OUR LAST CHANCE!" He screams, but before he could douse the circle a giant red portal appeared before them.

**FWOOOOM!**

"What the-!" Finn gasped and Bubblegum looked at the portal and stood up.

Then a head with jet black hair came through the portal,

"MARCELINE!" Bubblegum ran towards the portal, but something was wrong. Instead of floating upwards, Marceline was falling downwards. More of her came through but she going to crash to the floor. Before that could happen Bubblegum caught Marceline and they both fall to the floor. Bubblegum's breath was caught in her throat at the sight before her.

Marceline's hair was soaked in blood. From her forehead, blood trickled down her pale face. Her right eye had been cut and blood spewed from her mouth. Her armor was half destroyed, her left arm was completely bloody and stabbed. Then there's her torso. Two stakes were popping out of her, one on her stomach and one through her heart. Her entire torso was soaked in blood. Her right leg had a huge gash through it, and there were tons of claw marks all over her body. She was completely jacked up.

"M-marceline...!" Bubblegum gasps, Then she hugs Marceline, "Wh-what happened!" She then shakes Marceline a little, "What happened..." She whispers. Finn and Jake stand a few feet behind Bubblegum. They are both shocked and silenced.

Then Marceline's face twitches a bit then her eyes flutter open and she looks at Bubblegum, "H-Hey Bonni..." She smiles bloodily,

"Marceline...!" She gasps,

The vampire brings her hand up and touches Bubblegum's face. The pink princess presses her face into her soft palm.

"Marceline..! W- Please d-don't...! C'mon... W-we can..." She sobs between her words, "We can still... Save you! I-I can still save you!" She cries as more tears flow down her beautiful face. Marceline just smirks,

"No..." She croaks, "I-I'ts okay..."

"No Marceline...! I-It's not!... Please! Don't!" Bubblegum burries her face in Marceline's chest, "Don't leave me all alone...!"

Marceline slowly strokes Bubblegum's hair, "It's okay B-Bonni..." Marceline coughs up some blood which makes Bubblegum's head shoot up,

"Don't say that-!" She screams, "Don't- You're wasting energy and time! W-we have to go...!" She tries to get raise Marceline but the vampire stops her,

"No..." She croaks again, then she lifts her haid towars Bubblegum's face and she starts to sing. Bubblegum's tears don't stop but now all she can do is listen to Marceline.

_Just close your eyes..._

_You'll be alright..._

_Come morning light..._

_You and I'll be,_

_safe_

_and_

_sound._

At the last word, Marceline kissed Bubblegum on the forehead. The pink monarch felt a wave of energy wash through her. Then Marceline fell back onto the cold cave floor,

"Marceline...!"

Marceline looked even weaker, "What did you do?!" Bubblegum demanded, but all the vampire did was flash her fanged smile.

"Finn..." she requested,

"Marcy..." Finn said as he stepped forward, he was crying.

"Take...B-Bonni... Home..."

"Noo! I can't leave you here!" She screamed,

"Bonni..."

"Marceline..! No..."

"Remember..."

"Don't go..." Bubblegum sobbed,

"I'll never..."

"Don't Marceline...!" Bubblegum grasped her hand,

"Let..."

"No..." she whispered,

"You..."

"Don't-!"

"Go..." she croaked,

At the last word Marceline went limp and her eyes stared into the empty space. Her smile faded and blood kept trickling from her mouth, Bubblegum hugged her and sobbed.

"MARCELINE!" Voice muffled by Marceline's torso, she screamed.

Finn took off his hat and clutched it at his chest as he cried for his friend. Jake hung his head low and sobbed quietly. After a few moments Finn went closer to Bubblegum, "Let's go..." He whispered,

"I-I'm not leaving Marceline...!" She cried,

"We have to go..."

"No..."

"PB..." Finn said as he touched her shoulder, "We'll take Marceline with us. We won't leave her here."

Bubblegum calmed down a bit and nodded. Finn looked at Jake who transformed into a bigger version of himself and picked them up. They went back to the Candy Kingdom in silence. They placed Marceline body at her Axbass, at the apple tree. Bubblegum crouched beside her and touched her face.

"Marceline..."

Then she heard the Axbass hum. She looked at it for a moment then she touched it and an some sort of enerygy wave washed over the entire kingdom. Then suddenly Bubblegum's mind was filled with memories, Marceline's memories.

She understood everything.

There was a rebellion in the Nightosphere and it had gotten too big to handle. War raged through the Nightosphere and Marceline knew this would get out of hand. The few loyal vampires stood by her and they fought the oposing army. They were outnumbered by 100 to two thousand. She knew it was a one-sided battle, but was gonna be one the enemy would never forget. She knew an all-out war would happen soon and it might spill out of the Nightosphere, so she used her last remaining moments to save her friends. Using her signature 'M' she placed a magical barier over half of Ooo. The half of Ooo that had the Candy Kingdom in it. Finn and Jake's treehouse was used as the boreder line. She didn't have time to cover all of Ooo, so she focused on her friends. for the past 2 months, she had been all over placing her mark and enchanting them. The last one she placed was at the apple tree of the Royal Gardens, Using her Axbass as the final Marker, she set the barier across the land. After that she spent her last day with the girl she loved. Then she went to battle. Beside her was her most trusted friends. They ran into battle and Marceline was demonic. She slayed over a thousand enemy vampires, she was doing great until she was back stabbed by the oposing Vampire King. She hissed at him and they got into a full-on beastly battle. Marceline fought him alone, but he had 10 other vampires beside him. When they finally wore her down, he stabbed the stake through her heart. She escaped by using the last of her power to open up that last portal. Marceline's army had lost but they cut down the enemy army good. They only had a few hundred left and the Vampire King was mortally wounded. But Marceline had fallen.

When Bubblegum let go off the Bass she was crying again, and she looked at Marceline.

"Why... W-why did you have to do it alone..." She cried and she hugged Marceline. "We could've helped you...! Why did you have to..." she choked and cried some more,

"She-" Finn couldn't continue what he was saying because he too started crying again, then jake spoke up.

"Because Marcy didn't want us to get hurt..." He sobbed, "She saved us..."

Finn collected himself, "Marceline's a hero..."

Bubblegum breathed in deeply and stared at Marceline for a while before saying, "A true Hero of Ooo."

Then she remembered something from her past,

* * *

_"Marceline?"_

_"Yes Bonnibel?"_

_"Will you always be here to keep me safe?"_

_Marceline smiled and floated over to Bonnibel, "Always."_

_"Really?"_

_"Until the day I die." She grins, "and IF that day ever comes, I'll still find a way to protect you."_

_"Promise?"_

_"I promise." She says and kisses her on the forhead,_

* * *

"You kept you promise..." She whispered and then she remembered Marceline's song, her last one. She listened to it in her head.

_Just close your eyes,_

_the sun is going down._

_You'll be alright,_

_no one can hurt you now._

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be,_

_safe and sound._

"Safe and Sound..." She whispered and kissed Marceline on the lips and afterward she stood up.

"Come boys... we need to prepare a funeral."

"A funeral..." Finn repeated,

"Yes... For the Heroine Of Ooo."

* * *

**It's sad! I know it is! . **

**I just really wanted to write this and finally get it out of my system! Okay!? TT^TT**

**Review!**


End file.
